


Debauchery

by merryghoul



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: For the prompt  "American Horror Story: Elizabeth (The Countess)/Ramona Royale - dirty talk," requested by agirlnamedtruth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "American Horror Story: Elizabeth (The Countess)/Ramona Royale - dirty talk," requested by agirlnamedtruth.

It was the 1970s. The Hotel Cortez was hosting drug-fueled disco parties that rivaled Studio 54’s. In a booth, Elizabeth and Ramona looked out at the debauchery.

“I want her,” Elizabeth said, pointing at a woman dancing at the dance floor.

“What are we doing after we seduce her?” Ramona asked.

“We’re taking her up to my suite, of course. We’ll make her think we’re having a threesome. Then after we drink from her, I’m going to fuck you in her blood, just like we always do.”

Ramona nodded. “I like that,” she said as Elizabeth strode towards the woman.


End file.
